Un amor Inesperado GDragonXTOP
by katyaalegria78
Summary: Una historia que comienza en Seúl, Corea del Sur, dos compañeros que se conocen de una manera inesperada, su destino es estar scubrelo ...


POV G-D

_Tarde, Tarde, Tarde._

_De todas las palabras que podía haber en mi mente en una bella mañana como esa, Tarde definitivamente predominaba. Razón, simple llegaría tarde al instituto y si llegaba a tener un retraso más "Historia de la música" suspendería la materia._

_Maldije a todo ser vivo que se me cruzara por delante e interrumpiera mi dramática carrera; incluso por ahorrar un poco de tiempo y sacar ventaja no desayune, y ahora aparte de ir tarde y estar cansado por estar corriendo tenía hambre, una increíble mañana si se me permite decir._

_Por fin pude divisar el instituto y después de mi última acrobacia digna de alabanzas cruce la puerta justo antes de que esta se cerrara; Desafortunadamente no calcule bien y fui a topar con otra persona que estaba ahí, dando los dos definitivamente al suelo._

_Cuando me recupere del golpe me di cuenta de que había caído encima de él._

**-Realmente lo lamento, debo retirarme-** _me puse de pie y emprendí de nuevo carrera a mi salón, aún tenía un poco de tiempo._

_Ya había avanzado un tramo y voltee atrás solo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Grave error al voltear pude apreciar que era ligeramente más alto que yo, con cabello tintado de azul claro que extrañamente le quedaba muy bien ; pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más me llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, oscuros con una mirada profunda y seria._

_Voltee de nuevo al frente con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas y apresure el paso_

-**No hay problema**- _apenas fue un susurro y no estoy completamente seguro de que realmente lo haya dicho; pero eso fue lo que escuche. En cambio nada de eso tiene importancia ya que después de eso sacar esa seria mirada y esa voz profunda de mi mente fue imposible._

-**¡Llegue**_**!- **__Grite justo al abrir la puerta del salón todo agitado, todo el mundo volteo a verme y mi profesor simplemente negó con la cabeza._

-**Llega justo a tiempo joven Ji Yong, pero asegúrese de que la próxima vez no interrumpa mi clase a gritos antes de entrar.- **_Entre y fui directo a mi banca._

**-Como la mayoría de ustedes ya saben hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo integrándose a la clase. Pasa por favor.- **_no estaba en mis planes poner mucha atención a clase, en cambio al verlo entrar esa idea se esfumo de mi mente._

**-Un placer, mi nombre es Choi Seung Hyun, aunque pueden llamarme T.O.P.; por favor cuiden de mi-** _Las reacciones fueron variadas en todo el salón, cuchicheos por parte de los chavos y chavas. En cambio después de esas palabras estaba seguro que no podría quitarme esa voz de la mente jamas._

_Creo que he olvidado presentarme, mi nombre es Kwon Ji Yong, y estudio en una prestigiosa escuela de Arte en Seúl, Sur-Korea. Y estoy seguro que acabo de experimentar lo que se conoce como amor a primera vista, aunque probablemente haya sido al escucharlo._

_Se sentó a un lado mío, su porte era espectacular, lo que más llamaba mi atención era su mirada, era el chico con el cual tuve el encuentro anterior, como ya lo había mencionado. Me sentía feliz al verlo, pero como puedo pensar eso ni siquiera lo conozco, ahora es cuando estoy más que intrigado, quiero saber que me dice su mirada, esa hermosa mirada._

_Me acerque a él, la clase había terminado:_

**-Hola!** _No sabía cómo saludarlo, como dirigirme a él, estaba más que nervioso_

**-Hola**… _Lo dije en un tono poco aburrido_,- **quien es este tipo?** _Me pregunte, de repente recordé_**-Tu eres quien me tiro en el pasillo ah? **

**-Lo siento…esa no era mi intención, mi nombre es Kwon Ji Yong**_- _Hice una pequeña reverencia, mi cara cambio, y se convirtió en una sonrisa

**-Soy T.O.P aunque está de más decirlo**- _Me levanté de mi pupitre, entonces Kwon se quedó sin saber qué hacer, ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere este chico apenas llevó una clase y ya está alguien acosándome?_

**-¿No quieres que te muestre la escuela?**

**-No gracias, no creo necesitarlo, aun así agradezco tu atención**

POV T.O.P

-_Cuanto antes salga de aquí estaré bien, lejos de todos, odio este cambio, y solo dos personas eran responsables de esto… Mis padres y su loca idea de alejarme de la gran vida que tenía en Nueva York, mis amigos, mi escuela, mi vida, la chica de mis sueños todo se esfumo… Camine por los pasillos. Voltear a cualquier lado era todo un espectáculo, todos me miraban con una cara de sorpresa, seguí mi camino, nada me importo, llegue a el área de descanso, un gran jardín verde por todos lados, flores y pájaros silbando, pero una voz cortó mis pensamientos_…

**-¡Porque eres de esa manera GD!**- Lo dijo en un tono de desesperación y enojo

**-Ya te lo había dicho, te lo había dejado claro, yo jamás saldría contigo**

_Me sorprendí, ¿acaso es el mismo chico que hace unos minutos se acercó a mí?,¿Pero porque lo nombra como GD?, que príncipe tan vanidoso, al no querer salir con esa chica…_

**-No puedo entender porque me rechazas, soy la chica más deseada del instituto**

**-Podrías ser la reina de Inglaterra y aun así no lo haría **

**-Te puedes arrepentir GD, te doy tres para que lo pienses muy bien **

**-Me podrías dar tres años y mi respuesta sería la misma**

La chica se fue enojada, sacando humo por las orejas, el delgado chico se quedó parado sobre el pasto, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero de repente su mirada se cruzó con la de T.O.P que aún lo observaba desde lejos.

-_Pero que me mira, sí que es extraño, hace un momento me evitaba y ahora está observándome como si tuviera algo raro en la cara, decidí marcharme e ir a clases…_

**-¡Hey GD!**- _Era la voz de mi amigo Tae Yang, hace días no lo veía, se encontraba enfermo por lo que falto a clases_

**-Hyung! Te extrañe mucho,¿ Te encuentras mejor?-** Lo abracé

**-Demasiado bien, extrañe tu pequeña voz de mujercita**-Riendo

**-¿Mujercita? Qué te sucede, soy el más deseado por las chicas**-Golpeando su brazo.

**Como si eso importara GD, por más chicas que tengas a tú lado, jamás les pondrías un ojo encima**

T.O.P se encontraba en la ventana, escuchando aquella conversación tan extraña, lo inquietaba aquel comentario de Tae Yang.


End file.
